2010 Tow Cap 500
The Tow Cap 500 in 2010 took place in the Las Vegas Motor Speedway. It is race number 24. It was the new name for the Tow Cap 400. A crash on lap 198 that took out 15 racers. There were 15 cars that finished. Only 30 racers raced. This is because Rex Revler and Parker Brakeston did not race due to illness and Bobby Swift, Dud Throttleman and Todd Marcus was recovering from previous injuries in races. Dud is recovering from Nitroade 400 qualifying crash injuries, Bobby is recovering from injuries two races ago in the Nitroade 400 while Todd recovers from injuries 4 races ago in the Mood Springs 400. All three racers would return for the Leak Less 400. Jack DePost wins his first race ever with Lightning McQueen 2nd and Cal Weathers 3rd. The race got extended to 206 laps due to green/white/checker (now overtime) finish. Television Biography Network: RSN Announcers: Bob Cutlass and Darrell Cartrip Transcript Bob Cutlass: A HUGE CRASH! OMG! 15 RACERS CRASHED! Darrell Cartrip: THERE WAS 30 CARS BUT NOW 15! Bob Cutlass: All racers are towed away and now we need backups. Darrell Cartrip: NO WAY! NO BACKUPS AT ALL!!!!!!!!!! Bob Cutlass: Why? Darrell Cartrip: THERE IS NO BACKUPS AT ALL!!!!! Bob: Ok, they will come back next race. I'm telling Garnet about this. Let's go to Kori Turbowitz with Ruby "Easy" Oaks. Kori Turbowitz: Ok, Ruby "Easy" Oaks will explain the thoughts of the crash. Ruby "Easy" Oaks: Buck hit the Apple Racer, Dirkson flipped two times and my buddy Winford did a good job avoiding the crash. And Brick flipped 9 TIMES! Kori Turbowitz: Thanks. Back to you, Bob. Bob Cutlass: Okay, Darrell stay here. We'll be right back in just a moment. (Some commercials play.) Bob Cutlass: Back to you live at Las Vegas Motor Speedway. Garnet agreed that they can not miss a single race. The Finish Bob Cutlass: Who is the winner? Darrell Cartrip: I think Jack DePost? Bob Cutlass: YES HE DID! Darrell Cartrip: I thought McQueen or Cal. Bob Cutlass: Okay, Jack DePost wins with Lightning McQueen 2nd, Cal Weathers 3rd, Brian Spark who is rookie this year 4th, Lee Revkins is 5th, and rookie Chip Gearings 6th in his highest position recorded at Vegas. Results 1. Jack DePost - 206 laps 2. Lighting McQueen - 206 laps 3. Cal Weathers - 206 laps 4. Brian Spark - 206 laps 5. Lee Revkins - 206 laps 6. Chip Gearings - 206 laps 7. Ponchy Wipeout - 206 laps 8. Masterson - 206 laps 9. Rev Roadages - 206 laps 10. Winford Bradford Rutherford - 206 laps 11. Ruby "Easy" Oaks - 206 laps 12. Tommy Highbanks - 206 laps 13. Rev N Go Racer - 206 laps 14. Jimmy Mitchell - 206 laps 15. Phil Tankson - 206 laps 16. Buck Bearingly - 197 laps (crash, hit by Apple Racer) 17. Brick Yardley - 197 laps (crash, flipped over nine times) 18. Apple Racer - 197 laps (crash, hit Buck Bearingly) 19. Dirkson D'agostino - 197 laps (crash, flipped over twice) 20. T.G Castlenut - 197 laps (crash) 21. Ernie Gearson - 197 laps (crash) 22. Murray Clutchburn - 197 laps (crash) 23. Reb Meeker - 197 laps (crash) 24. Kevin Shiftright - 197 laps (crash) 25. Slider Petrolski - 197 laps (crash) 26. Floyd Mulvhill - 197 laps (crash) 27. Ralph Carlow - 197 laps (crash) 28. Parker Brakeston - 197 laps (crash) 29. Darren Leadfoot - 197 laps (crash) 30. Terry Kargas - 197 laps (crash) 31. Johnny Clark - 197 laps (crash) 32. Drew Tireson - 197 laps (crash)Category:2010 Piston Cup Category:Historic Races